Heart & Soul
by ilykthxbye
Summary: Bella is no longer in contact with The Cullen's and has moved on to the next chapter in her life. Fate still has plans to take her to her true mate.
1. Chapter One

**Heart & Soul**

 **I do not own anything related to the works of Stephanie Meyer.**

Backstory: Edward left Bella in the forest and never returned and she has not seen or heard from any of The Cullen's. Bella does not know anything about The Volturi and they do not know that as a human she is aware of the existence of vampires. Jake and Bella's friendship faded out once she found out about Jakes abilities to change into a wolf as well as his strong hold with his pack. Bella has graduated high school and is now off to college at University of Washington in Seattle.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Charlie, I am almost ready!" Bella called downstairs while she was taking a moment to say goodbye to her old life here in Forks, Washington. She whispers to herself "Time to move on" as she closes the bedroom door to her old life and starts the next chapter in her life.

 **Chapter One**

(Bella's POV)

The move to Seattle was one that I was ready for in so many ways. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to college right after high school but after a lot of thought I decided why not. Life is short, right? Well for the most of us at least. I decided to live on campus and I had been communicating with my new roommate Ashleigh (Ash for short) for the past two months so much so that we were pretty much best friends by the time we met up the week prior to starting the fall semester. The week leading up to the first day of class went by so fast it pretty much gave me whiplash.

Ashleigh and I didn't have many classes together but the one that we did have was our language course which was Italian. It was the first day of class and I didn't know it yet but it would set the course to change my life forever.

"Bella! I hope our professor is hot. I mean he would have to be with a name like Leonardo and he is Italian." Ash squealed as we made our way into the classroom.

I just shrugged my shoulders and found us a spot in the back of the class. "Well you do know what they say about Italian men right?" she continued on.

"No, I don't know. Please enlighten me." I said as we both sat down in our seats.

"That they are very good in…."

"HELLO CLASS AND WELCOME TO ITALIAN FOR BEGINNERS!" The professor said while he entered the classroom and the last remaining students shuffled around to find the last remaining seats.

"My name is Leonardo and it gives me great honor to announce that we will be doing things a bit different this semester. I was just notified that we have received funding to study for one week in Italy all expenses paid for. This is a test pilot and we are the first class to get this opportunity. Now you will have to have a passport to join this offer and for the students that decide not to take advantage of this offer or just cannot go for any other reason you will have no class for the week the rest of the class will be in Italy. Now I am sure you all have questions so I will pass out a flyer I have created that will hopefully answer the majority of the questions. If you have any other questions that are not on this flyer feel free to meet with me after class."

Ash and I both looked at each other at the same time and in unison said "Please tell me you have your passport."

* * *

Before I knew it, I was in Italy for the first time in my life and it was breathtaking.

Shortly after we arrived we met our tour guide who welcomed us to Tuscany, Italy and informed us that she would be with us during our stay for the week and that her name was Giovanna. She was an average looking woman about mid 30s and petite with no accent. Which was surprising but it did not stop her from trying to slip in a fake Italian accent every now and then.

Words could not express how much I had fallen in love with this country and I haven't even been here for 24 hours yet. I felt this pull to this place within my soul like I was meant to be here and for the first time in my life I felt at home. I knew it would be very hard for me to leave this place at the end of the week but for now I was just going to soak it all in while I could.

* * *

"I am so excited for today! We get to go see a real castle today. How amazing is that." Ash was saying as we were finishing up our breakfast on our first full day here in Italy.

"Pretty amazing especially since you finally get to be claimed as Queen once we get there." I joked and she just nodded in serious agreement.

It wasn't long before our bus was pulling up to the castle and a castle it defiantly was. The architecture was to die for and the landscape was like an art form all in its own right. So much land surrounded the castle it looked like it could stretch out and fill the whole world if it wanted to. Our group made its way out of the bus and walked up right outside the entrance and waited to be guided in by our tour guide who was speaking to our professor to go over some guidelines that apparently, he needed to be aware of before we all walked in.

"Alright everyone please listen up." Leonardo announced to the group. "We will be taking a tour through the castle. Now it is a fully functioning castle so you will see a lot of staff and they do have their rules that we need to follow. So please no touching anything or wandering off from the group and please listen to your guide Giovanna." He finished off the list of rules and afterwards a few of the group started to randomly clap after his mini speech.

Everyone in the group was getting excited and I would be lying if I wasn't excited myself. I did have this odd feeling and wasn't sure why but I pushed it to the side and followed the group in as we entered into the main entrance. I gasped as soon as we walked in because you could instantly feel the culture, wealth, and power that radiated throughout. There was a lot of groups on tour today and it seemed like a popular time to be here. I instantly could tell the difference between the staff and guests because all the staff was wearing black and red capes that seemed very traditional.

As we all got together inside the castles main area we were all given name tags. I was staring down at mine that read 'Isabella' thinking how I wished it said 'Bella' instead since I hate my full name. I was brought out of my thought when our guide decided to address the group.

"Welcome to The Volturi Castle!" said Giovanna with a great smile and her hands stretched out. "We will be taking a tour of the grounds and will end the tour in the throne room" she exclaimed.

Ash apparently had other ideas on how the tour should go. "Why can't we just start with the throne room?" she asked and then leaned over to me and said "… so we can be crowned already." I laughed. I swear this girl really thinks she is about to become a princess or queen right now.

"Unfortunately, the tour always ends in the throne room. Trust me we are saving the best for last." As she started to lead us down a hallway starting with the famous library. The library was more up my alley in the sense that I soon learned that it had every copy of every book ever published since the beginning of time. And when they said every book they meant every book! I could have literally spent the rest of my trip in this library which was pretty much a whole wing of the castle and with so much detail and history but sooner rather than later we were moving on to another part of the castle to view.

I enjoyed every second of the tour and was surprised at how fast it was going since we were now heading to our last destination.

"Last but not least we are going to the throne room." Giovanna said as we followed her up to the biggest doors I have ever seen in my life. "I do have a special treat that I was holding up until now. The leaders of the castle have decided to meet with you with their official guard! Which I must say is a huge honor."

Ash and I just looked at each other.

"Now do keep in mind that the leaders are traditional in the sense that when we walk in we will go to the center of the room in front of the thrones and right away you will bow down until told to rise. Do not make eye contact until you have risen." She went on to say.

The doors opened a few seconds later like it was magic and we all walked in and stopped in the middle of this huge room and immediately everyone bowed down and I followed but I couldn't help myself I looked up and made eye contact with the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. I felt a pull and could not look away even if I wanted to and he stared back at me with so much intensity that it took my breath away.

* * *

 **Note: I am not a professional writer nor do I claim to be but I had a story idea and wanted to give it a shot. I would love for you to review but please try and be nice. Thank you!**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **As well as to all those who have favorited & followed my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

(Caius POV)

I am exhausted. I look over at my brothers in this life and we have been together ruling over the vampire world since almost the beginning of time. I am the oldest and first of our kind which is not common knowledge unless you are in the highest guard or one of my soul brothers. My soul brothers are Aro and Marcus which have gifts in their own right. Aro's gift is the touch of sight, he can see every thought you have ever had as well as everything that has ever happened to you in your lifetime. Marcus on the other hand can see bonds and by bonds that can mean anything from friendships bond to an enemy bond. He also can see relationship bonds like those who are soulmates to each other. Both Aro and Marcus have found their soulmates a long time ago and as for me I actually never thought much of it. I am the most ruthless and heartless out of my brothers with my beast that lives deep inside of me.

It's another day of feeding which means we have our home full of humans and I hate humans! Even feeding is not what it used to be now they just come in like a herd and we just devour them before they even know what is happening. Where is the chase? Where is the hunt? Things are not like they used to be that is for sure.

I was instantly brought out of my thought because the next group was about to enter our throne room and I was hungry. I watched as the group came in and I could see they were young and healthy. Oh, this was going to at least be a great meal I thought to myself. However, I noticed one out of the group that was looking up at my brothers and I and I felt eyes going in my direction knowing she would be first just for the lack of following directions. Our eyes met.

"Brothers…" I silently whispered in warning to my brothers knowing they would be the only ones to hear. I looked over at Marcus quickly and saw his face slightly change and I knew what just happened was real.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Before I knew it the rest of the group was rising which brought me out of my daze. I am not sure if we were given permission to stand or not everything went out of focus when I was looking at this man in front of me. God, he was gorgeous!

"Welcome to the Volturi Castle and let me introduce myself, my name is Aro" The gentleman in the middle started to say as he stood up from his throne and continued with "This is Caius on my right and Marcus on my left" which both of them just nodded towards to group.

So, Caius was his name.

"Ah, how interesting!" I heard the one in the middle who called himself Aro say in an exciting tone while he had his hand on the one he called Marcus while he continued "Well this certainly changes things."

"Girl, I would not complain if anyone of them were to ask me to marry them right now." Ash said while she gawked at the men in front of us. I looked back at them and that's when I noticed it. I don't know how I missed it before. All three of them had red eyes.

"No…" I whispered to myself and started to walk backwards towards the door we just entered from.

Ash noticed me walking backwards "Where are you going?" she asked.

I couldn't speak and just kept shaking my head while everything just came rushing to me in a huge rush. How come I hadn't noticed this before. Had it been that long that I had forgotten that they existed and let my guard down.

 _Vampires._

Not just any vampires, the vampires that rule over the vampire world. I can't get involved with this again.

I turned around to rush out the door but was stopped by a broad chest and I didn't even want to dare to look up because I knew who it was. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I knew what this was and that they are not going to let me leave. They won't let any of us leave. I stared at my feet for what felt like hours and slowly I started to raise my head up not daring to open my eyes until I knew I was looking at his face. Once I opened my eyes he was staring at me with this look that I couldn't place and I would be lying if I wasn't scared. I knew who and what they are and I also knew that was against one of their biggest laws. A human is NOT supposed to know about the existence of their kind.

We stared at each other for what felt like forever. I didn't dare to speak and had this weird urge to fall into his embrace but I knocked that out really quickly. I did not have a death wish right now.

"Hello." Caius said to me and it was like music to my ears. His voice was deep and strong.

I didn't respond and he gave me this smirk that I swear made me weak at the knees. What was wrong with me? Get it together Bella I just chanted in my mind.

"Please move out of my way" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Apparently, I was making a bigger scene then I thought I was.

Did I just say that out loud? A few students in the group gasped and I actually forgot we were not the only people in the room. I looked behind me and saw everyone just staring and the two other kings were just looking at Caius and I waiting.

I turned back to face Caius and moved back a few steps to help contain my composure.

"Isabella! Please have some more respect!" My professor pretty much jumped in and pulled me out of the way while he started to mumble an apology to Caius.

Before I knew what was happening a heard a growl coming from Caius and it instantly made me want to go to him and comfort him.

Seriously, I needed to get out of here.

I was instantly grabbed by the vampire that had me distracted and everything was flying by us as I was taken to another part of the castle. All I could think about in those few seconds was great this is how I die.

* * *

 **Until the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **I want to apologize for my absent my excuse is basically… Work & Crazy Weather.**

* * *

 _I was instantly grabbed by the vampire that had me distracted and everything was flying by us as I was taken to another part of the castle. All I could think about in those few seconds was great this is how I die._

 **Chapter Three**

(Bella's POV)

Before I realized it, I was sitting in a very big chair in what looked to me as a massive study trying not to throw up. I felt very dizzy after that mostly because it has been a while since I have been carried and rushed off to who knows where by a vampire. I looked around my surroundings and my breath was caught at how immaculate the décor was. I could tell right away that I was in a study and instantly I was hit by the most amazing smell of sandalwood and vanilla. I had to almost suppress a moan that was threatening to escape. As I looked around at how beautiful this room was I actually forgot for a second on what just happened and how I ended up in this room. I finally faced the desk and chair in front of me that was empty but I knew that I was not alone in this room.

Why did he bring me here? Why am I not dead yet? What is going on?

Questions started to form in my mind one after another and I felt a panic start to rise from me and before it could get carried away I thought to myself. I have to hold it together so let's just get straight to the point shall we.

"Are you going to kill me?" I blurted out loud knowing that he would hear me and heard a light growl as my answer. Did he just growl at me? Do vampires growl?

If I was being completely honest with myself at this moments I was sick and tired of this vampire world and wanted to just move on with my life.

"I know what you are!" I said as I started to gain some confidence and have a moment of déjà vu.

I started to look around the room and I spotted a mountain of a body shape that started to come out of the dark corner off to the right-hand side of where I was sitting. There he was once in the light in all his glory was Caius one of the kinds of the Volturri. He stared me down with an intense gaze that I have never seen before in my life and it started to make me very uncomfortable. It seems I have grabbed his attention.

"What do you know mi amore?" I heard his deep and masculine voice say to me while he kept his eyes locked with me.

I was staring at him and I just couldn't speak in that moment. It was like he was pulling me in just by him looking at me and I could not turn my eyes away if I wanted to. There was something in his eyes that was holding me in place while everything in my head was telling me to get out of here but my heart was telling me that everything was fine. I was very conflicted right now to say the least.

I shook my head and finally tore my gaze from him and looked down as I whispered "The least you can do is let my classmates go…" and was interrupted when I felt a slightly cold hand grab my chin to lift up my face to look back up and what I saw scared and exhilarated me.

Caius stared at me before whispering to match my tone "Such a brave one."

"I know that you are a vampire." I blurted out before I could fully process what I was saying and admitting too.

"Tu mi appartieni. Sei la mia anima gemella." He responded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the throne room_

(Ash POV)

I was just looking at Bella and I blinked and she was gone. Where did she go? Last I remember she was walking backwards and one of the kings came up to her and before I knew it she was gone. I turn back around to notice that everyone is starting to realize we are missing two people who were just in the room with us and now have disappeared to who knows where. Also there are a lot of people dressed in black and red robes all around the throne room. I must of missed them earlier.

"Where did Bella go?" I started to say as I faced our teacher.

"Where did Bella go?" I heard Leonardo repeat under his breathe right after me while I just stared at him. I was getting a really bad feeling and not sure what was going on.

I faced the other two kings who were just looking at us with this boredom look on their faces like they were waiting on something. Waiting on what? Where is our tour guide?

I started to walk up to the king who called himself Aro and before I knew it I was demanding "Where did my friend Bella go? What is going on here?"

He just looked at me with this look that I swear could just throw someone accross the room if he wanted too. I saw him look over to the other king and then back to me before he stood up and addressed the entire throne room.

"Lets begin shall we."

 **Screams.**

Screams started to echo off the walls and blood was being sprayed all over the place. It happened in slow motion as I saw my teacher and classmates get attacted by a blur and then they drop one by one. While others ran around trying to escape at no avail. It was like nothing I have every seen and I was frozen in my spot and I knew we were all dead and I just hoped that Bella did not have the same fate as we did or worse.

Before I knew it everyone around me was dead and there was blood all over me and all over the room. I closed my eyes waiting for my turn because surely I was next since everyone else around me was dead. After what felt like hours I put my head down and opened my eyes to see the most clean and polished shoes. I knew in order to know who they belonged to I would have to look up but I was scared at the moment and could not bring myself to look up. I could not think and I wasnt completely sure if what just happened actually happened. I figured if I was going to die I might as well have courage to face my death so I looked up and before me stood not Aro but the other king. For the life of me I could not remember his name but he just started at me.

"My name is Marcus and I know you are important to Isabella who is the mate of our brother Cauis so you will not die... today."

* * *

Translation done with Google Translation

Tu mi appartieni. Tu sei il mio compagno. - You belong to me. You are my mate.

* * *

 **Until the next chapter...**


End file.
